rc_stufffandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Martha's Teenager Problems
As the months went by Martha realized that teenage wasn't a picnic. Acneea wouldn't stop still for one minute, and as soon as it started growing it never stopped. She had terrible periods, which most of the time meant had to Barney get up in the middle of the night to run to the gas station and buy her some of the most ridiculous padding items known to man, her mood swings were horribly unstable. One minute she was fine, the other she was depressed, the other she was furious… Cobby had learned a long time ago to stay out of her way when she had emotional issues. Someone or something would always pay. Martha had refused to treat with expensive means while she had teenager problems. Even though her parents insisted that she should take some time off to treat she kept telling them she was fine. Eventually they gave up and let her decide her own life. Now the Matha's sweet 16 date was coming up, and they were fully prepared. They had bought all they needed in terms of party furniture, cookies, juices, you name it. They even had reserved a ballroom at a expensive restaurant on the specified day, but unfortunately that had to be postponed… One morning Martha was driving to mall with her parents' car and was about to make a turn, a turn she would have missed if she wasn't going in the designated speed limit, because as soon she turned the wheel she felt a searing pain in her abdomen. She was able to pull over after driving on the sidewalk for a split second, but a policeman saw her and approached her vehicle, determined to give her a ticket. "Ma'am, do you realized you could have run over a pedestrian? You need to-" he ceased his talking as soon as he saw Martha, who was grasping her stomach in pain, the seat beneath her completely smelling a voma. "Are you alright, ma'am?" "NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I'M FEELING VERY SICK, YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, the pain being too much for her to bear. He ignored the insult because he was too busy panicking. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and called an ambulance to that location. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Allison, Barney and Cobby have just arrived at the hospital. They had gotten a call saying Martha was there, with a severe cold. After driving like a maniac, Barney was now yelling desperately at the nurse at the reception. "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?! SHE'S DYING!" "Oh, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Nuttels!" she checked her computer. "She's in ICU Room 2-B. But you can't-" before she had time to finish they have already ran to the elevator and was frenetically pressing the 'up' button. When they got to the right floor thye ran down the hall to ICU Room 2-B, from where a doctor had just come out, fully dressed like for a surgery, his gloves drenched in blood. Barney stopped right in front of him, panting hardly and trying to catch his breath. "Mr. Nuttels, I presume." Said the doctor, his voice muffled by the surgical mask. "Ye… yeah… that's me…" Barney was breathing with difficulty. "I just got paged saying you'd be here." Continued the doctor. "I'm afraid you can't come in just yet. She has a painfull colon infection. We fear that will require surgery. It will be hard." Barney stood up straight. "How hard?" just then Cobby heard Martha scream loudly from inside the room. It sounded like she was being murdered, slowly and painfully. He gulped. "I have to go. I'll warn you as soon as it's over." The doctor returned inside, leaving alone in the hallway. They sat on three of the chairs available and waited. The surgery didn't cease for another four hours, and they were starting to get worried. Suddenly there was silence, and the doctor poked his head through the double doors. "Mr. and Mrs. Nuttels? You can come in now." They followed the doctor inside, where Martha was lying unconscious on the bed, her fur in an absolute mess. "Don't worry, she just passed out. The surgery and the pressure she applied were too much for her. The nurses will clean her." Cobby sighed in relief, but then his ears perked up. "Guys, today's her sweet 16. We must take the cake from the car." He said. "Oh, I hope it doesn't melted." Barney's happiness returned. "If it melted, we must buy a new cake." When they returned, Martha finally started to come to her senses a few seconds later. She moaned and turned to her family: "Dudes? What… what happened? What's up with the cake?" she asked weakly. "HAPPY SWEET 16, MARTHA!!!" Allison, Barney and Cobby loudly yelled at her. She smiled and a tear went down her cheek. Just then the doctor returned with a medical sheet. "Well, her infection was totally removed, but be carefully at what she eats." Explained the doctor. " However, just to be safe, I'd like to keep her here under observation for a few days. And you better stay too." "No, thanks." Said Cobby. "I must have to give some exams these days so I can't. " Categorie:Fanfictions